


Latula: Experiment With Breathplay

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Nonbinary Latula Pyrope, Nonbinary Mituna Captor, Other, ambiguous genitalia, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Was it her idea to sit on top of her partner and choke the daylights out of them? Nope! That one was all Mituna, but here she was after a day full of preparation and research and consulting Porrim for advice. Choking wasn't a particularly huge kink for her, but, hey, that was what Experimentation Fridays were for! Maybe she'd find out something new about herself today.
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Kudos: 5





	Latula: Experiment With Breathplay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Homestuck Smut Prompt Random Generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967788) by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH). 



Latula's hands shook with nervous excitement as she worked the pair of crimson leather gloves up her wrists, doing her best to fit her short-clipped nails into every single finger, pulling back tight, smoothing out all the wrinkles. She knelt on top of the bed, dressed to the nines in nothing at all for her partner, nothing besides some bright red leather straps to accentuate her modest figure. It wasn't her favorite material in the world, but in terms of materials, it was pretty good, all things considered.

Was it her idea to sit on top of her partner and choke the daylights out of them? Nope! That one was all Mituna, but here she was after a day full of preparation and research and consulting Porrim for advice. Choking wasn't a particularly huge kink for her, but, hey, that was what Experimentation Fridays were for! Maybe she'd find out something new about herself today.

Mituna wandered in, the same bleary, sleep-drunk expression perpetually driving their face, as they shut the door behind them. A tangled mop of hair only barely revealed their eyes, while they clambered onto bed with Latula, immediately lurching forward to wrap their arms around Latula's midsection. "Hey there, sweetheart!" Latula cooed, running her hands up Mituna's shirtless back, making them shiver. Oh, that was gratifying - Latula was nothing if not a very faithful service top for a very, very needy bottom. Just feeling Mituna, in nothing but their boxers, shudder against them was all the high Latula needed.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. It was all the... bedroom high? Emotional high? She did need weed, weed was pretty good. But not right now. "Don't combine drugs and kink at the level you're at, Latula. It won't end well." Porrim cautioned. Yes, ma'am. Train of thought, Latula, where was yours going? She focused back on Mituna, how cold they felt, and squeezed them closer to her with one arm, using the other to reach down and pull the comforter over the both of them.

"Hi. How are you?" Mituna rasped nervously, their face rapidly flicking left and right, unsure where it would like to stay for the short-term future. Latula gently guided them back and into the pillows, pulling the blanket further over them until it was just the two of them under the covers, in the dim light. "I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking." Mituna interrupted themselves. "Just hunky dory. Not turned on at all. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm Gucci."

"You're such a goofball." Latula murmured, reaching down to stroke Mituna's cheek. It made them arch upwards against Latula, grinding their crotch into Latula's leg, and that was so gratifying she barely had the words to explain it. "Do you need a minute, pumpkin? Or a second?"

Mituna sucked in a big lungful of air with an exaggerated gasp, and then blew a raspberry in Latula's face. She laughed, pulling her glasses away, setting them to the side, and bent down to kiss Mituna on the nose. "I'm good. Gucci." They lisped.

"Yes, you're very Gucci." Latula repeated, reaching down to put her thumbs against the sides of Mituna's neck, smiling so serenely. She positioned her body right on top of them, ankles on top of Mituna's ankles, knees to the side of their thighs, using the edge of her hand to keep herself propped up without putting any pressure down yet. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Latula leaned down slowly, curling her fingers behind Mituna's neck, pushing her elbows down against Mituna's shoulders. She was light enough that lying on top of them was never a particularly painful experience, hence why they slept like that so often, but it was a little worse when you were putting pressure right on them. Remember, Latula, it's not really about breath, it's about cutting off blood flow. Her leather gloves felt so nice against Mituna's cold skin, watching as their breathing quickened, air getting sucked through clenched teeth. Behind their hair, she could see their eyes rolling up a little bit.

"You're so cute when you squirm, 'tuna." She teased, bending down to kiss them on the nose. They didn't respond, only breathing, steadily if with slight, increasing franticity. Franticness? A little more frantically with every breath. A little more pressure. She dug her thumbs in, watching as their face started to get darker, more red, changing color in response to the changing amount of blood being allowed through. She pressed her palms in a little bit, and scooted back so she could reach down and kiss Mituna on the mouth, pressing her lipstick-stained lips against them, feeling their frenetic breathing reaching out and dying in her mouth. Mituna's arms started to flap and twitch excitedly, hips pressing up into the air, rocking against the bed, until-

Taptaptap, taptaptap. Latula eased her limbs off of Mituna and let go of their throat, watching as they gasped for breath and curled backwards like they were about to become a table. "Oh fuck. Oh thuck. Oh thuck." Mituna hissed between their teeth, fingers rapidly twitching and worming against each other, blood returning itself to their brain. They rocked back and forth, left and right, Latula allowing herself to get pulled along with them.

"More, baby?" Latula asked.

"Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease I'll be good." Mituna whined, trying to scrabble for purchase against Latula. She moved her arms enough that they could reach out and grab for her, pulling her down.

Latula smiled and clasped her palm over Mituna's mouth before kissing the back of her glove. "You will be good, won't you?"

Mituna nodded vigorously, and Latula sat back up, pressing her palm down harder and reaching one pinky up to clasp Mituna's nose shut.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Remember to do your homework when you're doing breathplay. Don't ever apply pressure to the windpipe directly.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
